clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Koda Collins
Koda Collins is the son of Willow Collins and Yona Dutton. He is the older brother of Nita and Kenai. He lives on a farm in Stranger Ville with his mother Wiillow, dad Yona and siblings Nita and Kenai. Known CC Toddler Hair here Child hair here Child/toddler hair here Toddlerhood Koda aged up in the 11th episode of Rags to Riches, 3 days before his sister Nita, and received the Inquisitive trait. Koda was shown to be a better behaved child than his sister as he went to bed when he was meant to and wouldn't get as angry as Nita would (especially when eating). Koda and Nita also had a play date with their cousin Raven Villareal. Childhood Koda aged up in episode 13 of Rags to Riches and received the farmer trait along with the Artistic Prodigy aspiration. In episode 18 of Rags to Riches Koda struggles with school and it is discovered that his grades have dropped to an F grade. It is revealed that Koda is being bullied by his peers and therefore it may be affecting his school performance. Koda is also described as being unsuited for a rural lifestyle unlike his family members despite previously having the farmer trait. Teenhood Koda aged up between the 18th and 19th episode of Rags To Riches. Even though, he had been fishing with his father Yona Dutton he did not have the fishing skill, he does catch violins every so often though! Because of this, he wanted to start playing the violin like his mother Willow Collins, great-uncle Connor Callery-Aiken and finally his great-grandfather James Callery-Aiken. This could have been another reason for him to be bullied while at school by his peers, this did not stop when he aged up. His bully, Case has been said to look like Sid from Toy Story (by Clare and her discord chat). He started throwing tantrums, this made Willow Collins feel really embarrassed because she would expect that from her other son, toddler Kenai Collins but not from Koda. Koda also started to distance himself even more, especially from his father Yona Dutton, but did stay in touch with sister Nita Collins when she moved to Glimmerbrook, only temporary. Clare says he could have been bullied for multiple things, for example: His body shape/weight, the fact he goes to scouts, his mum owning a bakery and possibly for living on a farm. Trivia * His birth name was Patrick. * His Ethnicity is Native American and British, Hebrew, Irish and Middle-Eastren. *He was born as a pale baby. *He is easier to take care of, compared to Nita. *He is left-hand dominant. *Clare and the viewers like that Koda is not skinny because it adds diversity. *Clare said that as a toddler he looked more like Yona but now he looks more like Willow. *His hair is beginning to grow out and hopefully become like his fathers. *He's the third male child to have long hair, Seth being the first and Terrence being the second. *Koda is the first child ever to be bullied in a Clare Siobhan sim series Category:Characters Category:Fifth generation Category:Male Category:Baby Bears Category:Al Arabi Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Child Category:Bastard Category:Brunette Category:Green eyes Category:Dutton